


[all俊]7 pause聊天室 3

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna





	[all俊]7 pause聊天室 3

mark  
為什麼级长浴室有异响

麻薯  
哥去级长浴室干嘛

lucas  
还能干嘛，当然是洗澡啊！

Nana  
我们志晟最近好像有点变笨了  
果然未成年要专心读书不能谈恋爱

mark  
我看下个麻薯期志晟的仁俊time要停了才行

麻薯  
我没有！  
马克哥你不能这样！

Nana  
倒不用停，减短就行  
然后把多出来的分给我🤗

麻薯  
渽民哥你变了(╥﹏╥)

lucas  
会不会是桃金娘啊  
她很喜欢吓人的

mark  
有可能

麻薯  
要不你进去看看？

haechan  
不用看了，是李帝努

Nana  
？

lucas  
？

麻薯  
？

mark  
？

Nana  
他不是和仁俊在魁地奇训练场吗

Nana  
……

Nana  
哦😑

lucas  
我没懂

麻薯  
李帝努 仁俊哥 魁地奇

mark  
志晟要叫哥

lucas  
呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜懂了

Nana  
可是你又怎么知道的呢……

Nana  
又是英浩哥是吧😑

haechan  
好聪明哦！（毫无灵魂

lucas  
早知道我就和仁俊一起训练了(╥﹏╥)

haechan  
他找球手 你击球手 一起训练个啥啊

lucas  
可是jeno和仁俊还不同队呢

麻薯  
但他们都是找球手啊哥

lucas  
(╥﹏╥)

Nana  
马克哥呢，怎么又消失了

haechan  
当然是入水啦🤬🤬🤬🤬

麻薯  
又是马克哥！！！！！！

Nana  
如果我早出生五个月就好了இ௰இ

haechan  
主要看人，你看旭熙哥也是九九年的，不也……

lucas  
我现在就过去！

Nana  
旭熙哥！别去！

麻薯  
晚了他已经走了

Nana  
不是级长 去了也进不了啊……

麻薯  
那楷灿哥怎么进去的

haechan  
当然是凭借我的聪明才智

Nana  
是歪门邪道才对吧

haechan  
🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬🤬

lucas  
我进不去＿|￣|○

Nana  
我就说嘛

lucas  
楷灿给我们直播一下呗

haechan  
每人一个银西可

麻薯  
楷灿哥果然铁公鸡

“麻薯”已被移出聊天室

haechan  
看️否

Nana支付一枚银西可

lucas支付一枚银西可

haechan  
🆗

视频正在连线中…

连线成功

［以下为视频画面］  
[黄仁俊伏在池边，身后是不断耸动的李帝努。他被迫仰起头，穿戴整齐的李马克跪在满是水渍的浴池边，捧着他的脸亲吻。]

Nana  
有人想玩暴揍李帝努吗（松手腕）

haechan  
🙋   
建议加上暴揍李马克

Nana  
这个否决

haechan  
为什么！

lucas  
因为他打不过马克

Nana  
马甲

haechan  
(╯°Д°)╯︵ ┻━┻

［以下为视频画面］  
[李帝努推开李马克的肩膀，将黄仁俊的脸扳向自己，掐着他的下巴和自己接吻。]

Nana  
李帝努🐂🍺

lucas  
放我进去我也可以！

haechan  
突然有种不好的预感……

［以下为视频画面］  
[李马克脱掉身上的衣服准备下水，下水前，黄仁俊抓住他的手，眼睛瞄向角落。]

haechan  
我可能要撤了……

haechan  
！！

视频连线已中断

Nana  
？

lucas  
估计是被发现了

haechan  
好看吗？(,,Ծ‸Ծ,,)

lucas  
仁仁仁仁俊

haechan  
好不好看？

Nana  
好看……

haechan  
那就看着吧。  
敢下线的话后果自负(。⌒∇⌒)

视频连线已接通

………………

mark邀请麻薯加入聊天室

麻薯  
楷灿哥我恨你！

haechan  
你恨吧  
爱咋滴咋滴

麻薯  
( ?ˍ?)

麻薯  
@Nana 渽民哥，他怎么了

Nana  
别问

麻薯  
旭熙哥？

lucas  
我不在线上

麻薯  
啊？

东北代购  
这就是直播和看直播的后果  
志晟不要学哦(●'◡'●)

麻薯  
(⊙o⊙)哦……好的仁俊哥

Jeno  
仁俊今晚去我宿舍吧(￣∀￣)

东北代购  
嗯

mark  
那明天到我宿舍

东北代购  
好

Lucas  
(ಥ_ಥ)

Haechan  
(°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥-°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ )

Nana  
இ௰இ

麻薯  
？


End file.
